


Succumbing

by WriterSketch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSketch/pseuds/WriterSketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon finally succumbs to her true desire, and Darcy is a minx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succumbing

**Author's Note:**

> Total and complete porn ‘kay? From 0 to 100 in a flash because we all need to see at least one Darcy/Sharon fic, I needed to write it!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! English isn’t my first language so, if you read mistakes, don’t hesitate to tell me so I can edit, thanks! - Guess this is AU.

Sharon Carter, ex-SHIELD agent, and new CIA recruit, was frustrated. She tried to sleep, but after destroying her pillow by punching it, she knew she had to admit defeat on that front.

It was all Lewis’s fault, she told herself. Not that Foster’s assistant was a horrible person, far from it, and there laid the problem. Something was happening to Sharon and it took a drink with her friend Maria to realize it. She developed feelings for the younger brunette and yes, she admitted too, sexual attraction.

Now, she never had any type of lesbian relationship before in her life. She only had boyfriends in the past. Hell, she even had a date three days ago with Steve “Captain” Rogers.

Before her assignment to Jane Foster’s lab, she would have enjoyed that date. But since she met the cute and sarcastic poli-sci graduate, anyone else seemed bland. Even Steve and his impressive physique.

Captain America kissed her and she felt nothing. Like kissing a well-built cousin. The only sudden thought during it was for Darcy (how would her plushy red lips feel against her own?). Suffice to say, after that night, she was in a daze, her thoughts confusing her even more.

She tried to take showers. She always ended up thinking about the glimpse of naked flesh she stumbled upon one day. Darcy was changing after a storm and that image would bring her to a whimpering climax every damn time.

When exhausted, her head would hit the pillow, she would wake up in the middle of the night. Her hand busy in her cunt. Frustrated with an image of a laughing brunette escaping her dreams.

Now that Darcy was finally moved from Brooklyn to the Avengers facility, they had to share a large apartment with Jane Foster and her intergalactic Beau. Sharon felt exhausted and she looked the part too; she almost bitten Barton’s head off when he told her she should take a nap.

Always on alert, she took her gun when she heard noises from the kitchen. Her feet were silent on the cold floor while she walked towards the source of the sounds. She almost let out a whimper when she recognized Darcy. The young woman was wearing an oversized t-shirt, and was preparing what smelled like hot cocoa on the stove.  
When Darcy finally registered her presence, she jumped in surprise.  
“Oh my god Sharon! Wear a bell, will ya?”  
Sharon’s eyes were pulled towards the other woman’s lips, like a beckon of sin calling her name. She put down her gun on the counter and stayed close to the tempting Darcy. She could feel the warmth of her naked legs near hers.  
Darcy smiled at her, her face frowning with amusement and Sharon knew she was getting wet. It was pure madness how she got lightheaded with desire and pure tenderness for the girl. The maelstrom of emotions was getting out of hand.

“I like your short shorts. They’re cute.” Darcy was looking at her with interest. No way Sharon could have missed it. Darcy licked her plump lips like the blonde was the hot cocoa on the menu for the night.  
Sharon was feeling bold. She was ready to plunge in what could be the biggest adventure of her life after SHIELD. She brushed Darcy’s chest with her right hand, going from one heavy breast to the other one, nails teasing the visible nipples. She heard Darcy’s gasp as clear as day and she breathed on the flowery perfume that filled the space between them.  
Yes, Sharon took her decision; she was going to have Darcy and if luck is on her side, keep her too. The first time their meeting lips made the unmistakable sound of an actual kiss, she shivered.  
Darcy gave a low throaty laugh – and moved closer as she brought her hands forward. Sharon was pleased her advances were welcomed with such easiness. The heat of another person had felt good but now, with a whole body pressed against hers, she sunk further into that inviting warmth without a second thought. Darcy took that as a cue to press even harder back and their fumbling pressures slowly began to turn into grinding. That shared contact was translating into more forceful kisses and tongues making their first tracing moves. Firm wetness sliding across lips. Their shared back and forth motions were definitively making Sharon’s panties dewy with juices.  
She was truly making out with another woman, the thought was looping in her head, she couldn’t believe she was doing this. 

She felt Darcy’s generous bosom against her more modest ones and let out a throaty whine. One of her hands slipped into her companion’s long hair and she gently cupped the side of her jaw and neck. Only male lovers had done this to her and it was something she hadn’t realized she’d been wanting to do to someone so badly. Sharon felt her energy unstiffened her hand and she let herself touch and explore Darcy’s curves between deep kisses. She was so turned on, she grabbed Darcy’s delicious behind and put one leg between the beautiful brunette’s thighs. She directed the movements, wanted them to be fast and hard and was elated when she heard Darcy whine in desire.  
“Keep going! Keep going!” Her lover’s words, uttered in such shameless way, made her forget her lasts inhibition.  
She pulled Darcy’s tongue into her mouth with a gentle sucking motion to contrast with her almost violent need to make her cum. Sharon was usually much more passive with her lovers, but again, all of them had been male. When Darcy started to do the same to her, the timing of her thoughts and the answering actions brought a spark out in Sharon’s cunt, and that warmth spread like a forest fire everywhere. She sank deeper into their grinding and their gasps of pleasure echoed in the apartment. She let herself enjoyed it but had to admit that watching Darcy unravel was her biggest turn on. She pressed, pulled, gripped and grounded against the woman she wanted more than anyone and could clearly see she wasn’t her first woman. The young assistant had caught her up in this effortlessly. It made Sharon even wetter knowing Darcy had other sapphic encounters.

Their kissing began growing sloppier as their mutual grinding and clutching took on a note of desperate need.  
“Darcy…oh fuck I’m gonna come!” Her face red from arousal and effort, Sharon’s gaze went down to their interlocked thighs. There were no words exchanged after that, no control over their bodies and Sharon shifted her footing slightly and put all her strength into pushing back. Darcy gave a surprised little choking noise and shuddered all over. The blonde had to bite the brunette’s lips. Clutched incredibly tight Sharon bucked her lower body forward as a wave of pleasure rolled up her core. The intensity of their orgasms was obvious in every little pained motions they made, hips rolling one against another. They could have been doing it for hours, riding that high when it was only minutes, but they wanted to stay connected that way, lips finding each other again after their shared breaths.  
It’s Darcy who put some distance between them so she could look at Sharon in the eye.  
“I think we should go to my room.”

Sharon was okay with that but she had that fantasy of licking that pussy in the middle of the kitchen and it looked that the perfect moment for it.  
“We will but not before I can taste you.” She heard Darcy letting out a needy whimper at her words. She pushed her lightly against the counter and she kneeled in front of the assistant.  
She watched Darcy taking her t-shirt off and couldn’t help groaning.  
“You have no idea how beautiful you are, Darcy. I wanted you for so long but was too scared and stupid to admit it.” Darcy just smiled at her and took her hands to put them on her impressive breasts. Sharon started massaging them in rhythm with her own pulsating clit, then, after a while, pinched the erect nipples. That got her cry from her the younger woman.  
“Please, I want to feel your mouth on me!” So Sharon’s hands left Darcy’s tits with regret and took off the offending panties between her mouth and her lover’s fragrant pussy. She leaned forward, bringing her face into the radiating humid heat and aroused scent. Everything in her burned for this so she gave in and made contact with the slickness. She was new to this but wasn’t afraid of showing her appreciation of what was offered to her that night with what seemed like a never ending enthusiasm. All of her life she prided herself being a risk taker, a Carter, she wasn’t scared of anything so lesbianism didn’t make her tremble in doubt. She decided to go for it all at once. 

Darcy gasped with relief and Sharon started kissing chastely down across a very short patch of hair. Flat kisses into a very wet cunt that made Sharon’s lover shudder. She gently began kissing with more pressure and the wetness seeped out from between them and the intimate heat and humidity filled her senses, energizing to an even greater degree with sweet scent of feminine arousal. She gave a low happy sigh, letting Darcy know how wonderful she smelled.  
A caring hand came down from the dark, smoothed Sharon’s hair to encourage her. The older blonde squeezed her own thighs together against her own wetness dripping from her panties and she slid her tongue out and down as far as she could manage and then a little deeper. Darcy breathed loudly through her open mouth, taking in the weight of the moment. For Sharon everything became a combined powerful high – their shared bond, gratitude, arousal, amazement.

“Fuck, you taste incredible.” She couldn’t help letting out. Those silky inner walls clenched around her tongue and she shivered, awed as a near orgasm brushed across her burning lower body.  
Then, she flattened her tongue for a long lick from the bottom crevice of her lips to the little hooded knob at the top. She couldn’t see a lot in the obscurity of the kitchen but it was beautiful and powerfully arousing. Sharon didn’t feel any kind of panic to realize she finally found the perfect sexual act she’d been waiting for all those years. Her boyfriend’s calling her ‘ice queen’ couldn’t have the parts or the skills to make her come and that was a relief to know why now. To stop being afraid of the truth.  
With that knowledge, she found herself licking a little faster and more eagerly (if that was possible). She started sucking hard on Darcy’s big and perfect clit. There, in the dark, the two women reached a growing rhythm between mouth and undulating hips. Sharon’s whole body’s efforts were to pressure the engorged bundle between her lips and that move made Darcy react the most; she started writhing and gasping and nothing in her held back any longer. Sharon couldn’t believe how beautiful Darcy was at that moment, it made her feel so good to give this to the brunette. She too felt on fire by hearing every moan and tensing movement, matching Darcy’s growing speed until it happened.

Darcy’s gentle hand in her hair turned into a tight grip and she let out a series of little muffled screams and gasps. Her thighs closed around Sharon’s head. The CIA agent still had a hand toying with one of the assistant luscious breast and another on her stomach and she felt her whole body tensing tightly with pleasure. She done it, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world, she’d licked a hot pussy, brought her to orgasm and enjoyed every second of it.  
When Darcy’s body finally went still and her breathing slowed down, Sharon got up, her mind replaying the act of it all over and over again and the heat between her legs flared and surged with aroused confusion and need.

“Oh my Thor, you are so freaking talented at eating pussy! Did anyone told you that? Seriously, gold medal!” Darcy was shiny with sweat and contentment and Sharon never saw her being more beautiful.  
“Actually, this was my first time.” Darcy’s eyes bulged a little in surprise; her hands went to take Sharon’s cheeks and she sweetly kissed her, showing her with tenderness how grateful she was for the multiple orgasms.  
“I have a strapon dildo in my room. I’d really like it if you’d take me with it.” Sharon trembled at that, ‘Yes, yes! I want!’ she screamed in her mind and that must have shown on her face because Darcy eagerly dragged her by her hands to her room, the moon illuminating her shiny sticky thighs along the way to Sharon. She always secretly dreamed of it.  
“You know, I’ve often fantasised during the day, imagining you with it, fucking me from behind on Jane’s desk.” She pointed to her closet, already rummaging through what appeared a sex toys box full of colorful fake cocks. Sharon started playing with herself, unable to resist the image of her dominating the buxom woman that way.

When Darcy finally emerged from the closet with the toy, she went to her own desk, leaning against it. She held up a finger to Sharon, crooked it, indicating that the blonde should come closer. Sharon loved the naughty smile she was wearing and weak kneed, she approached her lover.

She wrapped an arm around Darcy and pulled her closer, pressing her body against hers. She bent down and kissed her, deep and wet, both swooning completely at their chemistry and the powerful smell of pussy permeating the room. 

After that, Sharon totally let go of any kind of reservation she could have before; she didn’t waste time being cautious or gentle. She kissed Darcy deeply again, drawing her as if she was drinking her like a fine wine. Her cunt felt like an inferno of lust. Skin on skin, the two women lived in the present without any regrets.

Sharon bit Darcy’s neck playfully and the young assistant gasped in delight. Then, she flipped them around so that the brunette was pressed against the desk, turned so she was facing it and bent over, running fingertips down her trembling back. The heat from the agent’s hand made Darcy delirious with want.

“I thought I dreamed the way you were looking at me,” Sharon whispered in Darcy’s ear as she reached her heavy nipples. Darcy whimpered. “I saw the way you looked at me, I know now that you wanted me...Do I make you wet?”

The younger woman pressed her legs together. Yes.

“Does your pretty little cunt need me?” Darcy could only moan and try to hump her voluptuous body against Sharon “Oh god, yes, yes, fuck yes.” Her hands tightened their grip on the side of the desk as Sharon’s hands started to tweak her nipples without mercy, the treatment got brutal and the mix between pain and pleasure was making her writhe wantonly on the desk.

“I like to see you like this, at my mercy.” Sharon felt liberated, she realized how much she liked to dominate this beautiful woman with her hands. She didn’t know why she became a chatterbox of lewd words and filthier ideas when she never been before this night. She nibbled at Darcy’s neck and then one of her hands slid to the offered spread legs, sliding her fingers inside the wet pussy of her aroused paramour.

“Isn’t this a nice little pussy,” she said. “So soft…” She gasped, still reeling at the pure desire she incited in Darcy and she tugged at her lower lips, rubbing them between her probing fingers. She was getting off on touching the falsely naive and innocent Darcy and turning into a mess of whimpers and leaking juices.

The scientist intern nearly collapsed the moment a fingertip touched her clit, only held aloft by Sharon’s hips pressed against hers and one hand grabbing one imposing breast, keeping her still and dominated. Darcy threw her head back and moaned as Sharon rubbed her clit, pressing into the sensitive flesh around it, flicking the tip with her fingers.  
“Look at you, such a pretty little assistant, none would believe you were such a needy slut, mmhh?” Sharon yanked the brunette against her body, her hard nipples were touching Darcy’s back. Sharon couldn’t resist and she knelt down behind Darcy and pressed her face between her legs. Her tongue searched through Darcy’s wet folds, finding her clit and pulling it into her mouth. Darcy could just cry out, pressing her face against the surface of her desk. She was muttering some prayers to anyone who could hear her as waves of pleasure rocked through her body, relentless and powerful.

She vaguely asked herself how a first timer like Sharon could put her completely under her spell in such a short amount of time. “Fuuuck! It’s like you always did this.” If she could stay there under the CIA agent’s magical touch for the rest of her life, she would.

Sharon sucked one last time on her big, excited clit and before she could properly come, straightened herself to run her moist fingers up Darcy’s bare back, making her shiver under her touch.”Don’t move.” She ordered while putting on the strapon she had been given earlier. She couldn’t help but watch Darcy’s juices dripping down the inside of her thighs while fastening the belts, her own sex pulsating with hunger.

Darcy gasped as the strapon slid right inside her, pressing against her inner walls. “Oh my god! Yes, that’s it baby; fuck that pussy.” Darcy’s words were so loud in the bedroom and the blonde thought that if Foster didn’t hear them before, she definitively would now.

Darcy’s cunt clenched down on the hard shaft as Sharon slowly embedded it inside her until the bare skin of her hips was pressed against her jiggling ass. “Mmm,” Sharon said, running her fingers over it. The move and the pleased voice of her lover made her jerk against the fake dick, her body convulsing around it. Sharon was beyond pleased, totally hypnotised by the sight of one of her fantasy becoming reality beneath her.

She pulled the strapon out a bit, making Darcy feel every inch, then shoved it back inside. The brunette jumped and moaned, spread her legs more so that it could go even deeper. One of Sharon’s hand reached around her lover, sliding it between her legs to play with the assistant’s clit. The other hand firmly grabbed one of her big breasts, pinching once again a nipple hard. Darcy couldn’t handle anything anymore and she cried loudly, loud enough that people in the apartment and maybe in the hall would doubtlessly hear her. She didn’t care though; all she cared about was Sharon fucking her over her desk, taking her hard like a needy slut, shoving that dildo inside her over and over again and pressing her fingers against her clit. Forcing her pleasure even higher and higher.

Darcy jerked her hips back against, taking her intrusion eagerly, swallowing up the fake cock with her wet cunt, reaching for her peak of pleasure. And Sharon wasn’t going to back down until Darcy would reach for her orgasm. She became relentless until her first female lover was twitching on the desk, watching her manicured nails digging into the wood edging, back arching and screaming as her orgasm tore through her body. She kept Darcy pinned against her own overheated body, the strapon deep inside her, their combined juices soaking the inside of their legs. She could feel her the lovely brunette’s cunt squeezing down on the toy, pulling every ounce of pleasure from its rigid shaft.

Darcy came down from her intense orgasm, delirious, shaking and panting, barely able to stand on her own two legs. She heard Sharon slowly pulling the strapon out of her and unclipping it from her hips, tossing it aside.

“My turn,” Sharon muttered, and gently grabbed Darcy’s hair, pulling her around while she sat on a chair and spread her legs wide. Darcy went naturally on her knees, glad for it really, her legs too weak to stand. She eyed with avid hunger the older blonde’s own flowering cunt, wet with juices that cling to her fair skin. Darcy didn’t need a second invitation; she eagerly threw herself between the CIA agent. She loved her sweet juices on her tongue and she lapped them up. She rolled her tongue around the clit, feeling it harden between her lips.

Sharon tried not to moan or cry out or even writhe around the chair, but couldn’t do it. Darcy had experience eating pussies and she could feel the pleasure everywhere. She tried to stay in control, her hand fisting the luxurious hair of the sexy girl loving her with her mouth. She stared at her, watching her, a flush of arousal on her cheeks and trying to command her to stay and pleasure her until she was finished. Darcy could see even as she sucked on Sharon’s clit the wave of pleasure rolling up her body. She could see that the agent was a future great dom to her sub tendencies; she never lost power.

“There...there you go, my beautiful little whore,” Sharon muttered as Darcy drew one of her inner labia into her mouth and sucked on it. “Such a good little whore for me…” she took a deep breath. “I need your fingers inside me,” she ordered. “Suck on my clit and fuck me with your fingers.” Darcy didn’t even looked up at the words, making Sharon know she loved them in the bedroom where the intimacy of them were synonyms of safe and excitement. 

So, she obeyed, drawing Sharon’s clit into her red mouth again and sliding her fingers into her burning core. Sharon’s cunt clenched on the assistant’s fingers, squeezing them hard. Then, Darcy arched them and pressed into the blonde’s g-spot ruthlessly. She rocked her fingertips against the sensitive spot and Sharon jerked in response. A soft moan made it past her lips and she relaxed further into the chair, but her eyes never left Darcy’s. She basked in the pleasure she was given on this strange night, where her fantasy came to life, one night only and she was Darcy’s just like she knew Darcy could be hers forever.

Her lover rolled her tongue around her engorged clit one last time before sucking on it hard, eager to give her as much pleasure as she had given her before. Sharon hissed and closed her eyes. “Yessss…” With Darcy’s tongue on her clit and her talented fingers buried inside her cunt, it wasn’t long before her orgasm broke, her cunt spasmed down on her lover’s experienced digits. She gasped and looked down on Darcy, her face flush with a sheen of sweat on it, body shaking slightly.

Darcy straightened up and slowly pressed her breast to Sharon’s body. She kissed Sharon hard and they both whimpered under the passionate kiss. Sharon put her hands on Darcy’s wide hips, threatening to incite another burning fire of lust again.

“I don’t know you, but I’m thirsty.” Sharon looked at the ravishing beauty before her and grinned. “I thought you drank enough.” She wiped her own pussy juices off of the pouty lips that brought her so much pleasure and slapped her butt playfully.

“I meant water, doofus.” She calmly walked out of her bedroom, totally naked and Sharon followed her to the kitchen, equally naked. Her limbs still feeling weak from the great joy she just got.

She shared a bottle of water with Darcy, her mind reeling with future implications this nightly tryst would mean for them when the minx faced her to press her generous bosom against hers. She could smell their cooling juices, it made her impossible to resist kissing Darcy. She played once again with her hard nipples and then buried her fingers in that inviting cunt she loved so much, needing her again, loving being in charge of her. The squelching sounds were so loud in the silence and the dark that, when the lights were on, a few seconds passed without them acknowledging it.

“Oh. My. God.” They both turned to see Jane in pyjamas looking at them in shock.

Her fingers still buried in Darcy’s fragrant snatch, Sharon stopped her movements; Darcy groaned in disappointment and she felt slightly bad for it.

“Err good morning doctor Foster?” Darcy snickered at Sharon’s choice of first words to her friend and boss.

“I don’t want to be rude Janey, but, could you leave us alone for a few minutes so Sharon can finish what she started? Remember two nights ago when I did the same for you and Thor? I’m using that card now.” Sharon felt Darcy’s pussy fluttering around her fingers and she knew that she should feel somewhat embarrassed for being exposed that way, but when she heard Foster’s bedroom’s door closing, she forgot even her own name and furiously started fucking Darcy with her hand.

She kissed and sucked the offered nipples in front of her and groaned in pleasure, especially when Darcy started mewling “We are having breakfast in bed, then you’ll take me again but with my favorite strapless dildo and then we’re going out for a date- oh god oh god right there!” Sharon felt Darcy’s pussy pulling her fingers out by the force of the squirts coming out of her; she really liked their plan for the day.

She surprised Darcy by taking her in her arms; they were both laughing when she closed the bedroom door and both moaning when tribbing was involved for the first rays of the sun on the bed.

THE END


End file.
